


Still

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Existence.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, disappear

By the fifth day, Lucina was willing to admit to herself that she still existed. She hadn't known-- None of them had known what would happen when things were finally, permanently changed. 

But she had not disappeared or turned to dust or any of the other things she had silently wondered might happen. Five days. If it hadn't happened, it likely wouldn't. 

That meant she'd need to decide what to do with herself and... 

"Lucina? Is something wrong?" 

Other than the obvious thing, no. 

She looked at her father and shook her head. 

She was still there. 

She still existed.


End file.
